Currently, electroluminescent diode display components have attracted more and more attentions due to such advantages as low power consumption, high contrast and a wide viewing angle. In use, the electroluminescent diode display component is formed on a base substrate, and a packaging structure and a packaging cover plate are sequentially formed on a surface of the electroluminescent diode display component for packaging. However, during the packaging, when a packaging material having relatively low thermal conductivity is adopted, the heat dissipation for the electroluminescent diode display component may be adversely affected.
Conventional electroluminescent diode display components include Quantum Dot Light-Emitting Diode (QLED) display components and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display components. Taking the OLED display component as an example, during the packaging, usually epoxy resin is selected as the packaging material. The epoxy resin has relatively low thermal conductivity, so heat may easily be accumulated in the OLED display component. At this time, a surface temperature of the OLED display component may increase with the elapse of time, and thereby a service life thereof may be adversely affected.
A commonly-adopted scheme in the related art includes providing a heat conducting plate outside the packaging cover plate, so as to enable the heat generated by the OLED display component in use to be distributed more evenly, thereby to facilitate the heat dissipation in a rapid manner. However, the heat conducting plate may easily fall off from the packaging cover plate. In addition, the packaging cover plate and a sealant are arranged between the heat conducting plate and the OLED display component, so a heat dissipation effect may be adversely affected.
In order to solve the above-mentioned drawback caused by the arrangement of the heat conducting plate outside the packaging cover plate, an uneven heat dissipation layer is formed in a thin film packaging structure between the OLED display component and the packaging cover plate for rapid heat dissipation. However, an organic layer is arranged between the heat dissipation layer and the OLED display component, the heat dissipation layer is covered by an inorganic layer, and an ultraviolet-curable or thermosetting packaging material is arranged between the inorganic layer and the packaging cover plate, so it is still impossible to achieve an excellent dissipation effect for the OLED display component. In a word, there is an urgent need to provide a scheme for improving the dissipation effect for the display component.